indomita_simfandomcom-20200214-history
Build
The build locus dictates a horse's physical stature, and imposes certain restrictions upon its height. Any horse that is generated with a specific build phenotype will be within the height range for that build, and custom horses cannot be created outside of the height range. Furthermore, a horse's build phenotype cannot be changed to a certain build if that horse's height is outside of the range for the new build. However, a foal inherits its height and build alleles separately, and so it is possible for a foal to be born with a height that does not match its build phenotype. When creating a custom horse (or using the custom previewer), the user must select the build phenotype, rather than the genotype, and the resulting horse will always be homozygous for the appropriate allele. However, particular build alleles are associated with particular islands. When a non-custom horse is generated, the build alleles will be taken at random from the pool of alleles associated with the user-chosen island, and so the horse may be heterozygous at the build locus. Alleles There are five build alleles, each with different islands of origin. They have a fairly simple dominance hierarchy, but there are some complications. Dr Found in horses from Deinde, Ortus and Vesanus. It is dominant with respect to Wm, Ar and Py and codominant with respect to Dk. It can be added using the Instant Draft item. Wm Found in horses from Ortus, Triens, Manicae, Etiam, Meridies and Reveri. It is recessive with respect to Dr but dominant with respect to Ar and Py and codominant with respect to Dk. It can be added using the Instant Warmblood item. Ar Found in horses from Vicus. It is recessive with respect to Dr and Wm but dominant with respect to Py and codominant with respect to Dk. It can be added using the Instant Arabian item. Py Found in horses from Ortus, Ludos, Deinde and Litura. It is recessive with respect to Dr, Wm and Ar and codominant with respect to Dk. It can be added using the Instant Pony item. Dk Although technically found on most islands of Paradisus, the only Dk characters that have adopted horse-like society originate on Sidus. The allele is codominant with repect to Dr, Wm, Ar and Py. It can be added using the Instant Donkey item. Phenotypes Draft (DrDr, DrWm, DrAr, DrPy) The draft phenotype consists of a muscular horse with heavy body, thick legs and a blocky head. Generated draft horses, or horses turned into drafts via an item, will be 16.0-18.0hh. Warmblood (WmWm, WmAr, WmPy) The warmblood phenotype consists of a horse of medium stature, with a muscular body but slenderer legs and a finer head than a draft. Generated warmblood horses, or horses turned into warmbloods via an item, will be 14.0-16.0hh. Arabian (ArAr, ArPy) The Arabian phenotype consists of a very slender horse with a short body, long legs and a delicate head. Generated Arabian horses, or horses turned into Arabians via an item, will be 14.1-15.1hh. Pony (PyPy) The pony phenotype consists of a small horse with a round body, short legs and comparatively large head. Generated ponies, or horses turned into ponies via an item, will be 13.0-14.1hh. Mule (DkDr, DkAr, DkWb, DkPy) The mule phenotype consists of a moderately heavy body, thin legs, a large head sporting large ears, a sparse tail and a relatively flat back. Mules cannot be generated, created or made using an item, and so their height is entirely dependent on their parents. Donkey (DkDk) The donkey phenotype resembles a more extreme version of the mule head, especially in the very long ears and large head. They also for the most part lack hair on their tails, having only a small tuft at the end. Generated donkeys, or characters turned into donkeys via an item, will be 13.0-15.0hh Category:Build Genetics